Harry Potter and the Magic Within
by Max LoneWolf
Summary: Ever notice how Harry’s wandless abilities are evoked with his strongest emotions? This is the beginning of a struggle….and the development of H/Hr.
1. Chapter1: Dreams

Harry Potter and the Magic Within

Author:              Max LoneWolf

Contact:            waynemania@hotmail.com

Category:          Adventure/Mystery/ Romance

Keywords:         H/Hr, 5th year, H/H, Harry

Rating:              General

Spoilers:           All four books

Summary:         Ever notice how Harry's wandless abilities are evoked with his strongest emotions? This is the beginning of a struggle….and the increasing developments of a deep relationship. The struggle against the Dark Lord continues…

Disclaimer:        This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N:      Well this chapter didn't go through Beta. It's just something I'm going to be experimenting. This is all from Harry's POV and he's sort of dreaming and in a trance, premonition experience. Hope its okay. PLEASE REVIEW!

            Lots of help from: NAPPA, Fuyumi, Chris and Circe and everyone for being my inspiration….

Harry Potter and the Magic Within 

Chapter 1

            Life at No.4 Privet Drive was, well, the same as always. Miserable, however, this year was by far the worst. Harry tried not to think about it but something like this can't be forgotten easily, if it could be forgotten at all.

Images of Cedric hunted him endlessly causing deep emotional scars. The events leading up to his death were replayed over and over again in his sleep causing Harry a great deal of lack of rest. If one looked carefully they could see his eyes redder and bags of tiredness under his eyes.

Harry could still remember Cedric's face when he told him about the Dragons for the first task. He remembered when they both faced Viktor when he performed the Crucio curse or when they both decided to grab the cup, with smiles on their faces and victory for Hogwarts imprinted in their minds. He should have never made Cedric take the cup. He should have just taken it himself, be greedy.

"No." Harry whispered.

'I can't think this way" Harry thought. 'This is going to drive me bonkers if I keep thinking about it. Its enough that I have nightmares about it, I have to think of something else, I should work on my transfiguration essay.'

_______________________________________________________________

It was 3 weeks since he left Hogwarts but to Harry it felt like forever. It seemed like the Dursleys have never changed, Dudley was still as fat as before, within a few years Dudley wouldn't be able to get out the door Harry thought. Aunt Petunia was still as cold as before and Uncle Vernon was as rude as before. All in all they Dursleys were the same old Dursleys, rude, impolite and narrow minded. This did not trouble Harry one bit, he was used to it, and he had 14 some odd years to get used to these miserable conditions.

The liberty, freedom and peacefulness that he enjoyed at Hogwarts were a world alien to that of what he had right now at Privet Drive with the Dursleys. Harry wished wholeheartedly that time would speed up so that he could return to his home and be with his friends again but even Harry knew he was no different than anyone else, he could not defy the laws of time. Well he could if he had a time tuner and a death wish since toying with time usually created dire consequences as Hermione has pointed to him many many many times on their adventure to save Sirius.

Sirius. Harry had received a letter from Sirius a week after he left Hogwarts. It was one of the only things keeping him sane amidst all the guilt and pain he experienced.

Harry went to retrieve the letter that he received from under his pillow and reread it.

_Dear Harry,_

_                I hope you are better. I've been hiding out at Remus's place, trying to round up the old crowd that Dumbledore wanted. _

_I'm really sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you, I'm sorry about the amount of pain you must have experienced._

_                I promise you that I will get you that home that you deserve once the dust has settled and I'm free._

_Snuffles_

Sirius's handwriting and his distinct scribbled words were heartwarming to Harry. With Sirius as guardian, Harry could only imagine the freedom he would receive. The trust and respect that he would get from Sirius, and the love that he would feel from someone who cares about him. Harry spent plenty of time daydreaming about what it would be like to live with Sirius.

_______________________________________________________________

_ Harry Daydreaming _

_A nice little white house in a field of deep green grass, a nice little picket fence surrounded the house and its beautiful lawn. Inside the cozy house, every room was nice and simple, yet elegant and comfortable. A few bedrooms would be needed, one for Sirius, one for Harry and maybe 2 others for guests. A kitchen is necessary and a bathroom would certainly be very useful. A nice little study room with a few books would be nice along with comfy couches would complete the house._

_In the back yard is where the outdoor activities could take place. Harry imagined the back to be a beautiful empty field with rolling hills in the distance. A miniature Quidditch field could be setup on the left side; a huge Oak tree would be situated on the right. In the summer he could read "Quidditch through the Ages" under the shades of the Oak tree, at night he could climb up or fly to the platform on a certain branch that stuck out, one that Sirius transfigured into a wooden platform, it could be Harry's own refuge, a place where he goes to relax. It could also act as a Quidditch platform where he can do the tweaking on his broom Harry thought._

_ End of DayDream _

Such beautiful thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Harry's least favorite uncle, bringing him back to reality.

"Boy! Turn off the light! I don't want any neighbours seeing you in the middle of the night with your light still on! Stop doing what – what – FREAKISH thing you do and turn off the damn light!" uncle Vernon's rough and coarse voice came through the door. Harry quickly got up to close the light so he wouldn't enrage his uncle anymore, doing such things would only get him a yelling on how ungrateful he has been to the Dursleys hospitality.

Harry snorted. 'Hospitality' he thought, maybe he meant 'lack of hospitality', that would make more sense.

Harry slowly changed and fell into his bed in hopes of getting some rest. Perhaps to get away from all the discontent and the pain, yet with sleep came dreams and dreams were never a good thing for Harry.

The usual nightmares came back to haunt him, _pictures of Cedric but also memories of Quirell and of Voldemort in first year. The face of Voldemort on the back of Quirell's head was seared into his mind. The picture within the Mirror of Erised flashed by, the family he should've had, the face of Tom Riddle and the Basilik reminded him of his connection with the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his near death experience number… well Harry didn't know which number. _

_The pathetic figure of Pettigrew the traitor disgusted Harry and the haunting surroundings of the grave where Voldemort was invoked an involuntary shiver that Harry felt throughout his whole body._

_The death of Cedric was replayed over and over again, the limp dead body on the ground was horrifying and Harry felt his heart beating hard against his ribs, just when Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore, Harry found himself in front of his a small white house, his dream home. Amazed, he proceeded to walk up to the door with the intentions of knocking to talk to the occupant but before his knuckles made contact with the door he suddenly disparated._

_Harry then found himself in the backyard watching Ron fly around on his broomstick, playing Quidditch with the Twins, as Ginny was preoccupied with a book under the shades. She blushed when she glanced up and realized that Harry was looking at her and she waved to Harry nervously. Harry smiled and waved back causing her cheeks to match her red hair as she returned to hide behind her newly picked up book which Harry noted with amusement was upside down. _

_'Where is Hermione' Harry thought suddenly._

_The day slowly turned into the evening night, the sky became dotted with an infinity of stars twinkling every so often. Everyone disappeared, everyone except Hermione. She was on top of the Oak Platform; looking into a telescope at the stars above a candle was alight nearby the telescope._

_"Harry! Come and look!" she cried trying to hurry Harry along. Harry's face immediately produced a goofy smile and Harry started running for the platform, he suddenly disparated once again and found himself right behind Hermione as she was looking into the telescope once more, she stood up and turned to Harry and beckoned him to have a look._

_"Look Harry! It's the galaxy Andromeda; it's the closest galaxy to the Milky Way. The Milky way is where our solar system is situated and Andro-"_

_"Wow Hermione…" Harry quickly tried to interrupt her so that he could fully concentrate on the stars yet knowing his efforts were fruitless as Hermione kept going on, it was a nice feeling though Harry thought. After a moment Harry looked up to Hermione who was watching the constellations. _

_"Look there's Leo the Lion. And there's Sagittarius!" Hermione pointed first to the extreme left, then to the center. Hermione went on to name different constellations; Harry slowly started searching the night sky for stars for a new picture. Maybe a sign, maybe a new constellation.  _

_"Hermione, lets try to connect the dots and find constellations that we've never seen before, maybe a new sign? How's that? I know you already know all the known constellations already, you probably have the Astronomy textbook memorized already…" Harry teased her and noticing the slight blush he knew he was right._

_"Well at least I've bothered to read the book Harry, you know you should read your books more carefully and do some note taking on each chapters so that you wouldn't forget what the content was." Hermione replied with a mix of hurt and annoyance in her voice._

_"I know Hermione, I know. You're just looking out for me. Thank you for the concern but really why would I need to study when I have such a smart friend like you? One that I owe my life to on several occasion?" Harry inquired remembering the Potion Obstacle when Harry was going for the Philosopher's Stone and also when he heard she put Snape's cloak on fire, that distinct memory invoked a lopsided grin on Harry's lips._

_Her face flushing noticeably she replied, "I remember saying in first year; 'books and cleverness! There are more important things – Friendship and Bravery.' You saved my life even when you didn't know me, or even like me." she whispered the last part suddenly interested in a star that was behind her, her face now turned from Harry's eyes._

_"We've gone through a lot together Hermione. You're the best friend I could hope for. You stuck with me through everything and I mean everything even when Ron didn't believe me, you've helped me so much with schoolwork and even during the 3 tasks of the tournament. I can't thank you enough, thanks for being my friend." And Harry meant everything he said. He never had any real friends before Ron and Hermione. Hermione was as good a friend as they come, always on the lookout for Harry even when Harry would get mad at her or when the whole school was against him. Harry saw her right hand go up to her face; he thought it was probably to wipe away something from her eye. _

_Harry slowly looked up towards the right to once again search for a new constellation._

_He immediately noticed a few of them shining extra bright as if they existed for the sole purpose of lighting up for Harry and Hermione, he quickly connected the dots and formed a bizarre image._

_Harry tapped on Hermione's shoulder and pointed to the constellation as he said,  "Hermione, look."_

_"Where?"_

_"Over there!" Harry pointed repeatedly to the newfound constellation hoping she would notice it._

_"Where?" Hermione still looked puzzled, still trying to search for Harry's newfound sign._

_"Here I'll show you." Harry slowly came up behind Hermione and his right arm took Hermione's right arm and started pointing together the first 4 stars connected into a square. Harry's left arm slowly found its way wrapped around Hermione's waist, her back pressing against Harry's front. Harry then moved her arm to connect 4 other stars into a lightning shape within the book._

_"A lightning within a book." Harry whispered near Hermione's ear. He noticed that her cheeks were a pink but Harry failed to conclude to why she was in such a state. _

_"Harry…"_

_Hermione slowly turned around to face Harry and Harry looked into the cinnamon brown eyes that was uniquely Hermione's. Harry slowly leant down, magnetically attracted to her, his lips brushed lightly against her sweet soft lips. Harry pulled back slightly to capture the image of her face, her eyes were still closed and her lashes fluttered, her cheeks were flushed but her face was aglow, it was heavenly._

_Harry decided to repeat his previous actions but before he could go on, a blast rocked Harry and everything went bright as if an explosion took place, the light was too bright and it was blinding Harry's eyes, Harry suddenly realized that Hermione wasn't in his arms anymore._

_'What happened to her?' Harry thought feeling his panic rise. _

_It took a while for the brightness to decrease but when the light slowly disappeared and when Harry's eyes could see again, Harry saw something that scared him more than Voldemort._

_Standing in front of the Dursleys house, Harry saw that No. 4 Privet Drive was no more, the house was in rubble and smoke was rising from its ashes, nearby houses were a bit charred but otherwise unharmed. The whole block was dark and without any light as if a power outage had suddenly taken place. It seemed as if a shockwave or a sonic boom was released from the Dursleys home. But what was even more horrifying was that lying on top of the rubble in the middle was Harry's own body, motionless, the hardest part came after that when Harry saw Hermione's body right beside his in the same state as well._

_Harry slowly fell to his knees. He felt himself struggling to breathe, his breath becoming shorter and ragged, still in shock, he kept on saying, 'No, no, no….'_

"No…." Harry whispered sitting up from his bed. He immediately scanned his room and noticed that he was back at the Dursleys; relief flooded him like a tsunami.

'It was all a dream' Harry thought as his heartbeat returned to normal slowly. 'It was just a dream' Harry whispered. And Harry thought, his scar didn't hurt, it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about he thought.

Harry fell back into his bed and this time, dreamless sleep overtook him.

This Chapter Has ended…


	2. Chapter2: A Stranger

Harry Potter and the Magic Within                                                 (2/?) 

Author:              Max LoneWolf

Contact:            waynemania@hotmail.com

Category:          Adventure/Mystery/ Romance

Keywords:         H/Hr, 5th year, H/H, Harry

Rating:              General

Spoilers:           All four books

Summary:         Ever notice how Harry's wandless abilities are evoked with his strongest emotions? This is the beginning of a struggle…. and the increasing developments of a deep relationship. The struggle against the Dark Lord continues…

Disclaimer:        This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N                   **To all the FFN readers. I would just like to say go back and reread the Harry Dream part. It has been changed a bit, but quite significantly also. Please go back to reread and review if you haven't!                                           PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

                        Many thanks to NAPPA for all his help!

Harry Potter and the Magic Within 

Chapter 2: A Stranger

            The sound of Aunt Petunia's screaming woke Harry up from his much-needed slumber and a nightmare half forgotten. Harry tried to grasp all the remaining memories that he had of the frightful dream that he had just received to no avail. The memory of the dream easily escaped through the clutches of Harry's mind. 

'Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad since my scar didn't hurt.' Harry thought.

            "Harry!!! Harry! Harry Potter! Get down this instance and make Dudley Wuddly his breakfast so he doesn't die from starvation!" Aunt Petunia yelled, she then continued, "I wouldn't want the neighbours to think I was malnourishing my son!"     

            'That's if Dudley could actually go out the door' Harry thought. This year Dudley has been harder on Harry then ever, maybe it was because Dudley sensed sadness and depression in Harry's heart or maybe its because since Dudley can't go out the door due to his width, Harry is his number one prey. Not that he wasn't before but now Dudley had more time to practice his favourite hobby. Degrading Harry. 

Dudley worked Harry endlessly at every meaningless chore, he ordered Harry to get him his drink, make brunch, afternoon snack number 1, snack number 2 and 3. Pre-Dinner, Dinner, Desserts, midnight snack, the list was endless. He also decided to make Harry move furniture around then move them back just to make Harry miserable. If Harry didn't comply, the same scenario would replay itself.

"Dad!!! Harry won't help me move my desk! He says that I never do any work and that I'm fat!" Dudley would then do a pathetic act of blubbering and whining. This made Aunt Petunia scowl at Harry and Uncle Vernon roar at Harry, his figure always menacing as if he were about to attack Harry. In the end Harry had no choice but to move Dudley's oak desk over and over again, his bed, every possible heavy furniture was moved at least 5 times and they always ended at their original spots since Aunt Petunia would just order Harry to move them back.

            One day while Dudley was watching television, seeing that Harry was nearby Dudley decided to knock over his coke on the carpet to get Harry to clean it up. As soon as Harry spotted the suspicious smile that Dudley had on his chubby face he knew something bad was about to happen. When Harry saw the hand moving toward the glass he immediately knew what Dudley was planning to do. Out of instinct and reflex Harry immediately pointed at the glass and whispered softly "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the glass flew safely into Harry's hands. Dudley stared with wide eyes as he looked at the glass, and then at Harry then backs several times. A look of fear crossed his face and he screamed "Freak! You can't use magic outside of your Freak school! You're going to get in trouble! Dad!!! Mum!!! Harry was using black magic!!!"

            "What is going on here son?" Uncle Vernon charged into the scene eyeing Harry in a very impolite manner.

            "Harry, he, he used black magic to lift the glass!"

            "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MAGIC? NONE OF THAT FREAK HOCUS POKUS STUFF HERE YOU UNDERSTAND? STAY AWAY FROM US AND GO BACK TO THAT FREAK SOCIETY OF YOURS AND YOUR STUPID DEAD PARENTS!" Uncle Vernon spat in Harry's face. It proved not to be the right thing to say. For as soon as Harry's mind registered the words 'Stupid' 'Dead' and 'Parents' his mind stopped thinking and his heart took over. Harry's green eyes burned with rage and his fists clenched tightly, he drew himself to full height from his hunched figure and even though Harry grew a bit, he now looked tall and menacing. Harry could feel his emotions building up and ready to explode, the ground shook a bit, and the lights blinked on and off, chaos was coming.

            'No I can't do this, I'll get in trouble' Harry suddenly thought. Slowly, Harry let his anger subside, it took him a lot of effort but he kept thinking, 'soon I'll be going back to Hogwarts and I'll see Hermione and Ron once again…' and that helped him get over his emotions.

            "I'm going to my room." Harry said promptly and left before the Dursleys could say another word.

            The incident was unmentioned from then on but Harry could feel a higher sense of loathing, if it was possible. The two parties kept themselves as distant as possible but the Dursleys never failed to pounce on an opportunity to annoy Harry. On Friday when the muggle mail arrived, Uncle Vernon ordered Harry to get it. Harry got up and went to the door to fetch the letters but he could not help but notice at the top of the parcels of letters one that was sent for 'Harry Potter'. Harry quickly took it off from the elastic that bound the stack of letters and put it behind his back, slowly slipping it into his baggy pant's back pocket. However unfortunately for Harry, Dudley was watching him like a hawk, the perfect opportunity to get Harry in trouble once again presented itself to the dimwitted fat boy, it felt like Christmas to him.

            "Dad! Harry stole out mail! Its in his back pant pocket!" Dudley pointed out quickly to Uncle Vernon and before Harry could escape, Uncle Vernon quickly seized Harry by the arm painfully and turned him around.

            "So now you're a little thief aren't you? Stealing our mail? Taking advantage of our hospitality and generosity? Why I aught to whip you with my belt!"

Uncle Vernon quickly grabbed Harry's letter from his pocket.

"I'm not stealing! The letter was for ME!" Harry screamed to no avail, as the Dursleys did not believe that anyone would send anything to him through muggle mail.

"Why you little liar!" Aunt Petunia scowled at him, as Uncle Vernon was busy opening the mail and quickly scanning the letter.

"Who is this Hermione? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU YOU CANNOT CONTACT ANYONE! I DON'T WANT YOU CONTACTING THOSE FREAKS! I FORBID YOU TO CONTACT THIS – THIS – THIS HERMIONE – THIS LITTLE TART!" Uncle Vernon snarled once again spitting all over the place and his face turning a distinct purple colour. Obviously Uncle Vernon hasn't learned a lesson from before because this time Harry really couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. Harry later suspected it because of all the stress, the emotions that he had bottled up exploding with this as the spark, the trigger. In a matter of seconds, the emotions once again built up at an alarming pace, overwhelming Harry like a Tsunami, Harry once again drew himself in full height, his eyes once again burning, raging. When the mysterious power reached its climax and Harry felt like he was about to explode, the power released himself like an explosion, the Dursleys were thrown back a few feet and the letter that Uncle Vernon held levitated to Harry's hands as if he performed the 'Expelliarmus' spell. Harry quickly ran to his room and shut the door, within a few minutes his doorknob was being rattled as the Dursleys tried to force their way in, Uncle Vernon pounded at the door and used quite a few colourful words to coax Harry out, but the strange part was that Harry was not holding back the door physically or with magic, Harry sat on his bed with his letters and willed with his mind for the door to stay shut, and amazingly, it worked.

            After what seemed like hours of struggles, the Dursleys finally gave up and left Harry alone but not before Uncle Vernon yelled in anger through the door, "You'll have to come out sometime! Don't expect us to feed you anything until you have personally apologized to all of us especially dear Dudley!"

            Harry told himself that he would never do such a thing, however death by hunger was not an entirely appealing idea, the food he received from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione could only last for so long. Harry suddenly remembered the letter and his curiosity quickly made Harry open the letter to read its content.

_Dear Harry,_

_            How are you doing? You know that Ron and I haven't been able to contact you since Dumbledore thought it might be intercepted my He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I really wish I could owl you more often. Well since your birthday is coming up, I wouldn't want you to have all the fun at the Dursleys so I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house for a while? Ron's house would be too suspicious and the Ministry has put protection and circle charms all over my house so you'll be safe here._

_            I hope you can come._

_Love_

_Hermione_

            Harry's morale immediately soared to new heights at the revelation from Hermione. Then Harry suddenly had a bad thought, what if Dumbledore said no? It was then Harry noticed there were still a few words at the bottom of the letter.

_PS.       I already owled Dumbledore to make sure you can stay with us._

            'Thank you Hermione' Harry whispered to himself, it was impossible for Harry to contain his excitement. Harry wondered to himself about how he would get his response to Hermione as Harry couldn't send Hedwig since Dumbledore warned Harry and his friends that the owls could be intercepted.

            'This is a great emergency though, its okay, Hedwig won't be intercepted." Harry scrambled quickly to scribble a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_            I know Dumbledore told us not to use our owls but this was an emergency, there were no other ways for me to send my letter._

_            Thank you for the invitation. I will gladly accept your invitation; I just hope I won't be too much of a problem for your parents. I really can't stand the Dursleys anymore. _

_            When are you coming? How am I going to get to your house? Have your heard from Ron?_

_Harry_

            Harry opened Hedwig's cage and beckoned her towards him, he attached the letter to the snowy owl and with a nip on Harry's ear affectionately, and she spread her wings and took off through the window.

            To Harry's delight, Harry did not wait for a long time for Hermione's response for when Harry woke up the following morning he heard Hedwig's tapping on the window and quickly rushed over to let her in. Harry did not waste any time to take the letter from Hedwig and barely remembered to give the owl some treats.

            'Help yourself to the treats, you know where they are.' Harry told the owl as he was busy opening the parchment not noticing the silence of his pet or its paranoia.

_Dear Harry,_

_            I'm glad you can come! You sure need a break! I could really use some help in studying for Potions since it's my worst subject and yours as well, maybe we could study together! And you'll finally have time to read this very interesting book that I want you to read. _'Don't tell me its Hogwarts: A History'

_            Hogwarts: A History. It's a very interesting book and it has all the details on the rise and …._Harry quickly skipped the paragraph and went to the next and last paragraph.

_            Anyways, I will come by Floo powder on Sunday at 8 o'clock so be ready by then!_

_            See you soon! _

_Love_

_Hermione._

            Harry was ecstatic, he was going to spend time with his best friend, he was going to be able to his work without having to hide under the covers and he was going to leave the Dursleys. Nothing could take away Harry's happiness, well Harry could think of a few things such as Voldemort showing up at his front door or Snape in a tub, but the probability of such events were not likely, unfortunately not impossible.

            Harry spent the rest of the day working on the essay assigned by Professor McGonagall. _'How are animal forms of an Animagi determined?'_

_            The determination of the animal form of a wizard is broken down in two parts. _

_The first part is to drink the **Animagi Potion**, more properly known as the **Aeris Potion**. (Named after the great alchemist **Aeris the Animal** who discovered the **Aeris waves** and the inventor of the Aeris Potion) The purpose of the potion is to intensify and amplify the Aeris waves (which are small undetectable waves emitted by wizards containing their animal characteristics) since it is very hard to detect the Aeris Wave Signature of a normal wizard's un-amplified waves._

_The second part is the contact of the **Heguba Stone** to the part of the body where the Aeris waves are emitted at the highest frequency and intensity, which is near the heart. (Which would usually be on the chest) The purpose of the Heguba stone is to decipher the A.W.S. (Aeris Wave Signature) and project the animal form to the wizard, the projection usually last about 15 seconds._

_The stone can only detect wizards with high Aeris wave emission, those with weak or moderate AWE hence only those wizards with high AWE actually have the possibility of performing the Animagi training and maybe even the full transformation._

Harry bit on the end of the Eagle quill that Hermione gave him for his birthday, Harry suddenly thought how amazing it was that he still had the same quill whereas Ron went through more quills than homework last year. Harry then wondered, 'What animal would I become?' and 'Would I be able to become an Animagi?' 

Harry then groaned as he realized he still had a while to go and still had to explain the Aeris Theory. 

'Aeris sure had plenty of time,' Harry thought, 'of course, he didn't have a dark lord who wanted him dead since birth did he?' Harry remarked dryly.

            The evening came and went without Harry going to dinner, Harry hadn't joined the Dursleys in any of the meals since the incident and he didn't plan to. Harry depended on his rations from Ron and Hermione, Harry had already finished all the sweets and cakes from Ron and he was well into Hermione's sugar-free granola bars, however nothing could make Harry eat the Rock cakes from Hagrid, they served a better purpose, for at the moment they were used as a coaster for Harry's only glass, in desperate times he could throw it at enemies as Harry was sure the hard weapon would cause plenty of damage. 

            The following day was also passed silently as Harry tried to catch up with the rest of the work assigned, however it proved extremely difficult for him to concentrate as Hermione's face kept popping up in his mind. Harry really couldn't wait to leave the Dursleys, he had already sent Hedwig off to the Grangers in the morning and Harry packed only what was needed which was barely anything. The day went by slowly for Harry but evening and Hermione's arrival approached and Harry suddenly thought, 'I haven't told the Dursleys'

            Harry went downstairs with his suitcase to find Uncle Vernon reading a newspaper near the fireplace.

            "Come down to finally apologize Potter?" Uncle Vernon smirked.

            "No, just telling you I'm leaving soon." Harry replied wiping the repulsive smirk off his Uncle's chubby face. Uncle Vernon seemed split on the idea, his brain was trying to determine if letting Harry go or making him stay was more profitable. If he let Harry go he wouldn't have to see that Freak but Harry would be happy then. If he made Harry stay Harry would be unhappy and he'd have to put up with more mischief.

            "Actually, I think I'll write to my godfather, I haven't contacted him in a while." Harry taunted, clearly enjoying the panic registered in Uncle Vernon's eyes.

            "Ok, you can go, just hurry and get out of here with the rest of you ..your kind." Uncle Vernon added with fear since the mention of Harry's criminal godfather was still fresh on his mind, Uncle Vernon then got off his rather large behind and left so that he would not have to face the kind of people he despised.

            Harry made sure the fireplace was open and the surrounding was clear for Hermione to arrive. Within minutes, Harry heard the sound of the Floo powder's transportation and in an instant, Hermione fell out from the fireplace into Harry's arms.

            "Hello there." Harry whispered in her ears as she was still recovering in his arms.

            "Hello Harry! How are you doing? Are you all ready to go?" Hermione said all in one breath as she pulled back slightly from Harry's chest.

            "I'm fine, now that you're here, lets leave right now please?" Harry asked.

            "Sure Harry, just say 'Crookshanks Cave' okay" Hermione smiled to Harry as she extracted herself out of Harry's arms and handed him some Floo powder.

            "Got it." Hermione then turned around to face the fireplace once more. It was at this moment that Harry noticed what she was wearing, a simple short sleeved yellow shirt with plaid knee length skirt, simple yet elegant.

            Before Hermione reached for the powder, she promptly turned around to face Harry, joy written all over her face, "I'm so happy to see you again!" she revealed.

            "Me too." Harry replied with a grin of his own.

            "Me three" a voice spoke through the fireplace, by instinct Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind him so that he could protect her. Immediately after that, three figures appeared out from the fireplace one by one. Harry recognized two of them but he did not know the third. The short scrawny balding man was no other than the traitor Wormtail, the other man Harry recognized as Nott, but the third man Harry did not know. The man was tall and looked powerful and strong, Harry didn't realize he was staring at him until the strange man took a step forward and lowered his hood to reveal a face that would be etched in his mind for quite some time. The man's face was half disfigured, scars and burns made his right side completely inhuman, monstrous while his left side still had human characteristics.

            After taking a look at Harry, the man sneered and said in a cold voice.

"Hello Harry Potter," he spat the name in disgust, "my name is David Lestrange." And he smiled mischievously.

**A/N:      Did you like it? Tell me what you think. Please REVIEW.**

**Reviewers:**

**Heaven-** Thanks for reviewing! Thank you thank you!

**HarryNZ-**Hello Sir Harry. Thanks for the compliments, I'm an honest guy, I'm not talented at all, just straight forward. Thanks for the reviews.

**Ryoko-** =) I think it will be novel length, depending on 3 factors.

            a) My Reviews (Please Review)

b) My lazyness

c) Combination of luck, chance, Badminton Schedual and Real Life…

            Thanks for the review!

**Circe-***sniff* Circe reviewing my work…wow. Ask me 4 months ago and I would say "no way!" Thank you!

**Shades of Grey-**NAPPA told me you were on a reviewing spree. Come again? Shouldn't u work on your AU fic? I've been waiting since…March     

                         Thanks for the review!

**Everyone else-**Thanks for all the reviews please keep reviewing! I'm a sucker for them!


	3. Chapter3: Blackout

Harry Potter and the Magic Within                                                 (3/?) 

Author:              Max LoneWolf

Contact:            max_from_canada@hotmail.com

Category:          Adventure/Mystery/ Romance

Keywords:         H/Hr, 5th year, H/H, Harry

Rating:              General

Spoilers:           All four books

Summary:         Ever notice how Harry's wandless abilities are evoked with his strongest emotions? This is the beginning of a struggle…. and the increasing developments of a deep relationship. The struggle against the Dark Lord continues…

Disclaimer:        This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note:   I know it's a big short but at least its something. PLEASE REVIEW !!! And Check out my Personal ID Page!

Previously in Chapter2

            _The man was tall and looked powerful and strong, Harry didn't realize he was staring at him until the strange man took a step forward and lowered his hood to reveal a face that would be etched in his mind for quite some time. The man's face was half disfigured, scars and burns made his right side completely inhuman, monstrous while his left side still had human characteristics._

_                After taking a look at Harry, the man sneered and said in a cold voice._

_"Hello Harry Potter," he spat the name in disgust, "my name is David Lestrange." And he smiled mischievously._

Chapter 3: Blackout

            'David Lestrange? Where have I heard that name before?' Harry thought. Suddenly, Harry's scar burned and memories flooded back to Harry, painful memories.

            _"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are in Azkaban. They were faithful."_

            Only a second after the unwelcome arrival of the Dark Lord's Lieutenant, Harry found himself face to face with another life threatening situation, but he also found that his fingers were already fingering the handle of his wand and ready for action, his other arm was still holding back Hermione behind him.  

            "What is it that you want?"

            The monstrous face slowly approached Harry's until it seemed to him that it was all Harry could see. "You," he answered, "and your little mudblood girlfriend over here." he added indicating to Hermione in disgust.

            "Don't you dare call her that!"

            "Or else what are you going to do? For 14 years, fourteen long years I have been at Azkaban because of you. Now, its payback time. Its time for you, and your little mudblood to suffer."

            At this point, Harry quickly took out his wand in a position to defend himself. He noticed that Nott and Wormtail had already spread out and encircled Hermione and himself to prevent them from escaping through the door or the kitchen. As hopeless as it looked and felt, Harry did not want to be captured without a fight.

            "I see that you'd like to do this the hard way. Tsk tsk tsk Harry. Why don't you just give up and let us do our job. I promise you a slow agonizing death if you give up peacefully or else, it'll be slow agonizing death for you. How does that sound?" Lestrange asked, the corner of his semi-disfigured mouth slowly twitching into a cruel smile.

            "_Crucio!_" Lestrange fired the spell right at Harry who somehow managed to dodge it and narrowly miss Hermione behind him. Hermione had also taken out her want but since she had less experience in these type of situations, she was still a bit shocked and trying to search for a proper strategy and action. Of course time to search for any strategy was not really available at the moment.

            "_Expelliarmus!_"  Nott fired from the right, it missed Harry but it sent Hermione screaming across the living room and her wand to the big brute.

            Wormtail proceeded to capture Hermione by binding her together with conjured ropes to prevent her from escaping.

            "Harry!" Hermione screamed in exasperation and desperation.

            It was now Nott and Lestrange versus Harry and as they circled him, Harry was now feeling rather desperate.

            A sudden idea came to him as Harry decided to slowly walk to a position right in the middle between Lestrange and Nott.

            _"Crucio!_" Lestrange once again fired, this time Harry was prepared, he dodged to the left so that the spell missed him but it was too late for Nott to see it until it struck him. The spell sent Nott into a horrible agony, the screams chilled Harry to the bones. Without looking at the unfortunate victim, Harry took his chance.

            "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry roared, but Lestrange easily dodged it by sidestepping. 

            "Is that all you've got? The boy-who-lived? Pathetic. You're almost as bad as your mudblood parents. Your father is a disgrace to all wizards, marrying such filth as your muggle mother…"

            "Shut up!!! My parents were good people!" Harry responded full of rage. 

            Lestrange smiled maliciously and said, "You should've have seen them die Harry. Just two words, a whisper and they both died like the ANIMALS THEY ARE! Like.."

            Harry's anger had already been stirred but now his rage was reaching a dangerous level, higher and higher it went as Lestrange spoke until the buildup was just waiting for a trigger to explode.

            "her." He motioned to Hermione who was binded and frozen in terror.

            "I won't let you do that." Harry whispered staring straight into Lestrange's disfigured face and hollow eyes.

            "What did you say? You won't let me?" Lestrange chuckled, "Watch." As Lestrange moved to point his wand at Hermione Harry seized the opportunity.

            "_Expelliarmus, Expecto Patronum, Impedimenta, Petrificus Totalus_, _Stupify, Stupify, STUPIFY!_" Harry fired one after the other in succession. But as he did, Lestrange coolly deflected each of them by casting shields left and right and also dodging and sidestepping a few of them quickly since he did could not cast shields as fast as Harry fired.

As Harry stopped momentarily to catch his breath, Lestrange said, "Very good Harry, however, not good enough!"

Pointing at Hermione, Lestrange began to cast the most horrendous curse of the Unforgivables. "Avada Kada-"

"NOOOOOOooooooo!!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Colours of every kind were being emitted from Harry's body and a powerful yet unknown wave burst out from Harry. The wave shattered the house and then a second later exploded outwards causing the debris to fall in a circle away from the center, like a crater with Harry and Hermione at the center. Electricity for the whole block went out, as if a blackout had taken place.

            His last ounce of energy spent, Harry slumped to the floor and became unconscious.

            A few blocks away from Privet Drive in a darkened alley, three men Apparated out of nowhere and a moment later, disappeared into the night.

            A minute after the shockwave, two figures dressed in dark cloaks appeared near no. 4 Privet Drive. The shorter figure picked up Hermione and disappeared in a flash leaving the other figure with Harry.

            "What in Merlin has just happened Harry Potter." The figure whispered as he picked up Harry, and disappeared.

END of CHAPTER 3.

**A/N:      What did you think about it? Did you know I finished this with half a case Mike's  Hard Lemonade? I'm done school! Got better than I expected on my report card! So celebra-**_*hic*_** celebration time!!!**

**            EVERYONE please REVIEW and check out my Personal ID page for some cool links!**

**NAPPA**-                        Well. Finally done Ch.3 after 2 months? Yes I was studying waves when I made the Aegis Theory… more scientific derivations to come, I think…lol

**Shades of Grey**-           Ah yes, Wotan's fic IS real famous. Love it…I can only dream of creating such a masterpiece. HH Rocks!

**Hermioneharry4ever**    Shh, that's EXACTLY what the Dursleys would do. =) Thx for reviewing!

**Heaven**-                       Thx for reviewing, wonderful work yourself !!!

**Ryoko-**                         Ahh, nice to see OHS doing so well for such a deserving writer =) Remember the HHA days? Good times… GL on OHS and all.

**MythX-                         **Hey! The site's looking well! Anyways legendary? Hardly…but u definitely know it will be H/Hr. However until then, u should know my POV =)

**Animagus-Steph**-         Thx for a very nice review! Yes I'm very curious about Harry's nature with wandless magic. Notice how everytime he is riled up and incredibly emotional he becomes very powerful? In fact every 2 years he loses control. 

1st Year- Snake/Dudley Disappearing window Pane

3rd Year- Levitating/Blowing up Aunt Marge

5th Year- ???

            Harry IS mature for his age, lots of us understand that. He's HAD to mature because of all his experiences, however I don't want to make him artificial and super mature, that would be too exaggerated and horrible for the fic. Thx for the review!

**Everyone else**-             Thx for reviewing! If you want your name up there, review more! Say more! Compliment more! =)

Max LoneWolf 

HH Rocks


End file.
